


Lovers, not fighter

by Redhoodshood



Category: Batman (Comics), Robin (Comics), redhoodshood
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redhoodshood/pseuds/Redhoodshood
Summary: Robin (Damian Wayne) fighting against a villain (you) and through your meetings you confess your feelings.





	1. Chapter 1

You sat and waited in the warehouse you were camping in, a villain on the loose, running from nothing but yourself. Hiding the true answer by selling weapons, breaking into places, hurting people and fighting with people in costumes. You felt bad, for yourself and for the ones you hurt but you couldn’t get out of this lifestyle, could you? These thoughts haunt you every day you chose to live your life like this but you never change, and you probably won’t.  
You waited in the same spot listening for the footsteps on the rooftop, the ones of Robin, Batman’s son. You know he’s coming to get you. A teenage superhero against a teenage villain. That’s when you heard it, the sound of silent footsteps on the roof and then on the vantage points, then everything was silent.

 

“Come out bird boy! I know you’re here!” you said not moving from your spot, he was a weird one he liked to watch your movements and you knew it.   
Robin jumped down landing behind you. Walking up to you slowly, “TT, you always know when I’m here, but not when I’m about to attack.” 

 

You ducked as Robin flew past you trying to grab you. You never wanted to fight him so all you did was duck, move, and block. He turned back around and landed a kick and a punch that knocked you back and sideways, which angered you, he never hit you that hard. He’d never hurt you like that. Your anger flared reminding you of the people that abused you when you were younger when you lived on the streets.

 

You got up with a sneer, “Don’t you ever touch me,” each word with poison leaking from them. He’d never seen you so angry, you stalked forward and launched yourself at him. Throwing punches left and right, landing each one, no longer afraid of hurting him. He wanted this. 

 

Robin tried to dodge and block the hits only to get hit harder. This is what he wanted, or you to fight back, but know he wished he didn’t. He finally got a chance to get up, “why are you doing this? You’ve never done it before, ” He said out of breath and in pain, whispering a small stop at the end.

“You’re the one who wanted this in blood and fire and violence,” you said. “You don’t get to come to me now and beg for peace because you’ve realized that I am better at war than you are.” you turned away. “You wanted to play this game - now you can lose it.” Robin huffed as you rushed forward knocking the wind out of him. You continue to beat him relentlessly all your anger fueling the punches that rained down on Damian. He couldn’t even block or move you continued to hit, kick, and knee him. He shouldn’t have come looking for a fight not know that his opponent is strong. People always underestimated you and they always paid for it. You were thrown out of your thoughts as you heard a crack and a yell from Robin.

you jumped back afraid to hurt him more as he got up, dragging himself to stand and fight. One hand clutched his side and you saw blood dripping out of his mouth and his costume was tattered. ‘What have I done?’ you asked yourself feeling terrible, you never meant to hurt him, you just got so carried away that you didn’t know notice how hurt he was or how hard you were hitting him.

This is your doing, this is your fault he’s wounded and hurt.

You turned away your actions finally affecting you after all these years. You walked away from Robin as he struggled to stand, he was badly hurt but you didn’t want him to see you like this, vulnerable and scared. But you also knew he was too hurt to fight so you would leave him alone.

“Aren’t you going to fight me?” Damian demanded.  
You sighed. “Fight suggests both parties have at least a chance of winning. Go home, someone’s probably worried about you.” 

Damian looked at you confused ‘why would you let him got?’   
“Just got you’ll be fine, that Batman and your family will be happy you’re safe,” you said walking out of the warehouse and out into the cold, leaving Damian to think of you and your actions. How could a villain be so kind?


	2. Chapter 2

It’s a week after your ‘interaction’ with Robin and all that you could think about was the little bit of fear in his eyes. You’d never seen him so vulnerable, he wanted to fight but you know he couldn’t so you didn’t. You really worried for that boy, even if you won’t admit it. After you left that warehouse you fled to a different one, this one was bare with nothing in it but a bed in the corner. This is where you slept and lived, all the money you got from robbing places and people you gave to the homeless children and families on the street, you cared about people but no one knew about this because well it’s not their business and you wore a mask and a trench coat while giving them money. You even gave money to charity.

You were pulled from your thoughts as you heard the sound of footsteps on the ceiling. He was here, Robin is here. You looked up and saw him through the glass panels on the roof, looking straight at you. He was a weird one like you said before. You stared at him giving him a small signal to come in.

He dropped down in front of you and you could she how he clutched his sides and the small gasps he had as he landed, he was still hurt and you did it. He even had the scared look in his eyes.

“What do you want Robin?” You asked softly.

“I came for a re-match y/n,” he said Determined. He wanted a fight but you would give him one.

You gave him a smirk and got up from your bed, “If you fight me, it will destroy you,” you said.

“Because of course, I’d lose, you arrogant-”

“I didn’t say you would lose. I said it would destroy you, and I would rather not see that happen. So I’m asking you nicely - walk away, please.”

Damian watched you closely. He saw the way you observed him. You cared about him you really did. He walked closer with a small limp in his step.

“I won’t fight you, Robin, I’ve never fought you before the last time and I won’t do it again,” you gave him a Stern look, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Why? It’s what you do, y/n,” he paused for a min, “you fight, steal, hit and kill people but you won’t fight me? YOU LIKE TO HURT PEOPLE SO HURT ME!” He yelled angered that you won’t fight him.

 

You gave him a sad look before saying, “You think it pleases me to hurt anyone?” You said looking absolutely shattered. “I hate it! But someone has to do it.And hey, if I’m a monster already it may as well be me.”

Damian looked at you confused, what was happening right now? “You don’t have to be. Monstrous is an adjective, not a noun.” Damian took a careful step closer, eyes fixed you. Amazed that someone so fragile could have caused so much harm.

“You’re sweet,” you mumbled. “I wish you wouldn’t be.”

Damian looked at you, he liked you, how cliche? A hero falling in love with a villain. Especially the Demon spawn Robin with a pretend to be hard ass villain.

“I’m sorry I hurt you the other day,” you said walking back to sit on your bed. You really were sorry, “I always try to just block your hits and you never hit me,” you paused as you took a deep breath, “but when you did all the anger I suppressed from my past, I used to get hit by people when I lived on the streets, I was abused.”

Damian walked over to you and sat down, “I forgive you and I didn’t mean to hurt you, I never have,” he said softly giving you a small smile. He always liked you and he was only doing as told, find y/n and stop her, he always found you it was like you wanted to be found by him. But he never hurt you, he couldn’t and last week when he did it killed him.

“Don’t be, you’re the good heroic hero meant to stop the evil monster villain. It’s all in good,” you said small tears in your eyes, you were no you are a monster, “I’m sorry Robin, I really am.”

Damian didn’t know what took him over but he pulled you into a tight hug, “Hey, I forgive you. I do,” he said softly.

“Thank you, I want to be a better person,” you said.

Damian gave you a smile before he retracted and placed a hand on his ear and began to talk, “yeah…Okay…I’ll be there.” he looked at you and said, “Sorry y/n but I have to go talk to you later.”

“Yeah see you later, Robin,” you said laying on your bed and going to sleep awaiting yours and robins next visit.


	3. Chapter 3

You were in the same place that Robin left you, lying in your bed and waiting for him. You were thinking of what had happened with you both. You basically told him that you were in love with him, how could you be so stupid? Now he has an advantage over you, he knew that you were in love with him. He told you the same but he was probably lying to play with your emotions, it was hard for you to believe him, how could he love a no good villain like you? And plus you wouldn’t trust him anyways, as much as you’d love to trust him you just couldn’t you’ve been hurt too many times in your life by people that you loved and “loved” you to trust him. You really wish you could but it was unlikely that you ‘y/n l/n’ would trust him.

You sat up in your bed as you heard the door to your ‘house’ open. You quickly and quietly got up, slowly walking over to get to a vantage point that would hide you but you’ll still be able to see what was happening. You watched quietly, alert and ready to fight if necessary. You were looking straight at the front of the warehouse’s entrance watching for movement but then you heard and felt something behind you, someone was trying to sneak up on you.

You quickly wiped around and pinned the intruder to the ground. “Who are you?” you growled out sounding as if you were going to kill them on the spot. You couldn’t see them barley as the spot where you were was dark and no light was over in this spot due to you not caring. The person squirmed underneath you as they struggled to get up, you are stronger than you look. “Don’t make me ask again,” you spit out getting angry that they wouldn’t tell you who the are.

You applied more pressure onto their arms and body to increase their movements. They continued to struggle before they finally said in a gruff voice, “It’s me…Robin.”

You quickly jumped off of him knowing you must have hurt his arms with the amount of pressure you had on them, they might bruise by tomorrow. You looked away from his as you rubbed your back and helped him up, “I’m sorry about that, but you shouldn’t have snuck up on me,” you paused for a second as you walked back over to your bed, “and I asked for your name…twice, you should have told me right away.”

Robin looked at his wrists and rubbed them. You Could definitely tell that they hurt him, “you have a strong grip,” Robin muttered out as he continued to rub his wrists, “you’re stronger than you look.”

You continued to look at him for a second and then walked over to the bed that you once laid on and sat back down, “That a lesson, Robin, Never underestimate your opponent, no matter what they look like,” you said with a roll of your eyes, “Has Batman or any of the other vigilantes taught you that? It’s part of the basics of being a vigilante,”

Damian looked at you perplexed, “how do you know the basics of being a ‘vigilante’?”

You looked at him wide eyed, this means they didn’t know, “Ummm, nothing I know nothing it’s just a guess,” you said quickly trying to cover up what you said.

Robin only looked at you not convinced at all but he didn’t push it, “TT, okay then.”

You looked away from him so he couldn’t see the look on your face, you couldn’t tell him…could you? Your thoughts interrupted by Robin,

“Y/n are you okay?” Damian asked softly.

You turned back to him and gave a small smile, “Yeah I’m fine, why wouldn’t I be?” you asked pretending as if you were confused and didn’t know what he meant.

“You don’t seem fine but I’ll leave it at that,” He said trying not to push you.

You and Robin sat in silence for a couple of minutes before he broke the silence, “you know, y/n, nobody really knows anything about you.”

You looked at him confused, “what do you mean?”

“I Mean that the Batman and the police and others have nothing on you, not your past, parents, birthday all we have is your name but even with that nothing comes up anywhere in the world,” Damian stated, “what’s your backstory?”

You looked at him and began thinking about it, should you tell him or should you lie? All these thoughts and you decided to try and tell him, “well I’m y/n l/n, I never had parents-” you got up from the bed so you didn’t look at him, “-I had foster parents that were supposed to love me but they always beat me…every day for years with no mercy.” you looked at Robin to see a ‘sorry’ look.

After a moment, you laughed. The sincere look on your face shattered as you shook your head.

“I’m sorry,” you said. “I just can’t - I tried.” The laughter cut and your expression twisted, darkened. you took a step forward. “You want a tragic backstory, really? A Little bird with a broken wing that you can kiss better, oh you cute, stupid, thing. For the good of our nation, please don’t ever go on jury duty.” you turned away, wiping the tears from your cheek.

“Did I say something wrong?” Robin asked confused as to why you changed your mind so quickly.

“Please just get out, i can’t tell you anything else,,,it hurts too much, I’m sorry,” You said clutching your chest before turning to him fully and saying, “it’s not what you said it’s the look you gave me, I don’t want your pity robin…just leave.”

Damian looked at you, “but-” you quickly cut him off

“Please…just got,” you turned away from him so he couldn’t see more of the tears that began to fall.

Damian stared at you for a moment before saying, “I’m sorry y/n, I didn’t mean to hurt you,” he turned away from you and quickly and silently grappled out of the warehouse and onto the rooftop. He stood there for a moment before looking back, he loves you so much but why couldn’t you see it?

You choked back tears as you laid back on your bed, ‘why do I always push people away?’ you asked yourself and hoping that Robin will return to see you.


	4. Chapter 4

After weeks of Robin not coming back you began to worry, you being one of the worst villains decided to start trouble and have your boys watch out for him. You knew that he was assigned to watch you and fight you if it came down to it. Really, it was quite flattering except you began to love him over the times he had tried to kick your ass.

But finally, you decided it was best to just dress up fancy and got to the Wayne gala where he would probably be. You had actually figured out who he was a long time ago. He was the son of Batman A.K.A Bruce Wayne. It actually wasn’t that hard to figure out who any of them were, a little digging and some following and you knew right away who they were. But it wasn’t like you’d ever tell them you knew.

When you were in your hideout debating on the right way to go about entering the gala without anyone noticing you. This is a huge step for you. Actually socializing with people and not killing them for once.

You need to be on your best behavior. You had already gotten your best dress and make up ready for that day.

You were sitting at the desk just thinking when you heard a small noise of shoes hitting the ground behind you. Only Robin had known about this place but you couldn’t take any chances.

You quickly stood up and spin around your chair taking whoever was behind you and slamming them into the nearest wall and putting pressure on their neck.

When you looked at them you finally saw it was Damian. You quickly let go as to not kill him. “You really need to stop sneaking up on me like that, dami-Robin,” you said quickly trying to cover up that you knew his name.

You watched Damian carefully, you could tell he knew that you knew. “How do you know who I am?” He asked confused. He wasn’t going to try to lie.

You sighed, “there’s no point in lying but I have known for years. I found out kinda like Tim did.” It wasn’t a lie you knew but the way you found out was a lie.

He looked at you confused. “Well since you know who I am and I know so little about you how about we got on a date?” He asked as he look off his mask and a small blush rose to his cheeks.

“Yeah, sure! when Robin?” you asked excitement in your voice.

“Well since you know I’m a Wayne you much know I have a gala I must attend to so maybe next week?” he asked nervously.

“Yeah that’s fine, Damian!” you said giving him a dazzling smile.

You pressed his hand to his com and listen to what his father was telling him. He looked at you sorry expression, “I have to get y/n, sorry, but I’ll talk to you later, beloved!”

You couldn’t help the butterflies in your stomach, “Its fine! go, Robin. I’ll talk to you later!” you exclaimed with a blush n your face as you plopped down on to your bed, happy with the events that unfolded today. Maybe you’ll go to the gala.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter because I discontinued this series a while ago.

You decided to attend the gala anyways. Maybe even to just surprise Damian and show him you are more than an evil villain and that you can look presentable when you want to. You really wanted to impress Damian with your looks because as of today he was officially your boyfriend and not just a vigilante that tried to kick your ass every chance he got.

The feeling in your chest continued to rise. You really didn’t know how to explain it. It was like your lungs wouldn’t accept the air. A sick tightening feeling in the pit of your stomach and it felt as if throw up was gathering in the center of your throat.

You couldn’t think of any reason why this would be happening as you pulled up to the gala that Playboy billionaire Bruce Wayne was hosting. You were in your finest attire, you looked beautiful and were nowhere near nervous of scared. But something was off you could feel it. 

You entered through the Wayne manors door which was held open by the one and only Alfred Pennyworth. You walked in with a confident strut which caused everyone to stare in Awe at your beauty. You really didn’t care. You wanted to see Damian.

As you walked over to the bar you looked to your right. It was something you’d never forget. He was here.

Here with other women. It took everything for you not to run out of there. Every Part of you was screaming. You loved him and you couldn’t help but feel sick. This was the feeling and you knew it.

You knew he had a feeling he was going to cheat but now it is a reality. You wanted to kill him. Every fiber of your being was screaming at you to go over there and rip those women off his arms, kill them and then kill him. You got up with tears gathered in your eyes. You wouldn’t let him see you like this. You couldn’t. He was kissing them and it was killing you as people took pictures of him “following” in his father’s footsteps. It sickened you.

It took everything for you to rip your eyes away from them, everything in you to force your legs to move. You didn’t want this. He’s hurting you like everyone else. You ran out of the gala pushing anyone and everyone out of your way. You were stopped by Bruce Wayne. He grabbed you by the shoulders and held you there tightly.

“Are you okay?” he asked softly. you watched his face and you could tell he was acting. He knew who you are and now he was just pretending to care before he sent Damian after you.

You glared at him. “Stop pretending Bruce, or should I say the batman? you know who I am. Stop playing games with me.” you ripped yourself out of his arms and ran for the door. He didn’t know about you and Damian being together but he’s sure in for a treat.

You knew you shouldn’t have said that, but it came out. You wanted to rip someone apart. Every part of you was screaming to hurt someone of yourself. But you wouldn’t, You couldn’t.

You ran to your “hideout” somewhere no one could find you, not even Damian Wayne. You had a feeling if you see his face anytime soon it won’t be pretty. You knew you weren’t easy to love because well you’re you but you would have never expected him to cheat on you, never in a million years would you have thought of that. It was only one day, one day and he had already done this to you. How could you be so naive, you knew this would happen but you ignored it. You really wanted to kill him because he is just like everyone else.


End file.
